In general, there are many types of shopping carts, utility carriers and the like in today's market. Some devices are used for carrying purchases, such as when shopping, some for transporting small items such as books and others are used for transporting clothing and the like from place to place.
Shopping carts are typically used, such as in supermarkets, to transport groceries or other objects around the store and to a vehicle for transport to a final destination. Conventionally, shoppers carry the articles from the vehicle to the residence however this requires a certain amount of strength and can be very time consuming and tiring, particularly if the distances are great or there are a number of articles to be transported.
Further, in the absence of a vehicle, carts may be used to transport articles from one location to another, such as purchases from a shopping trip to a residence, laundry to a laundromat and from one place to another within the home or office.
When the cart is not in use it must be stored, which can be problematic, particularly if space is limited. It is known to provide folding carts which can be collapsed when not in use for storage and which can be readily transported in their folded state, such as in a vehicle, for use wherever desired.
There is interest in a multi-purpose portable cart which could be quickly and easily deployed for use and folded for storage, would be relatively lightweight, large enough to carry a significant number of articles and would be sturdy enough to carry a significant amount of weight.